Emilie's Birthday Treat
by Ninjaroxas21
Summary: This is a fun smut I made on Instragram. I decided to share it on here. It's Emilie's birthday and she asked Bobby for her favorite dessert: Orange Chocolate Vanilla Strawberry Yellow Bobby Cheesecake cake. It sounds silly but you'll see why. She goes over to his house to pick it up and one thing leads to another. This is actually Remilie smut but they show a lot of Rumbelle.


Can you just imagine... It's Emilie's birthday and all Emilie wanted for her birthday was her favorite Orange Chocolate Vanilla Strawberry Yellow Bobby Cheesecake cake. Bobby took the liberty to make it for her.

So Bobby went to the bakery and ordered the Orange Chocolate Vanilla Strawberry Yellow Bobby Cheesecake cake and because he was so fucking hot and sexy in his sexy ass white t-shirt and rippable jeans and boots, they let him have it for free.

So Bobby took the cake back to his hotel room in Vancouver and texted Emilie he got her her favorite Orange Chocolate Vanilla Strawberry Yellow Bobby Cheesecake cake. Emilie got the message and was extremely happy. She texted him back saying: I'll be there to pick it up soon! She told Eric she will be back quickly and Eric stayed at home and stalked darksaviorofstorybrooke and ouat_rumplestiltskin's instagram account.

Emilie arrived quickly and made it to the door. This was her 50th time coming over to his hotel room so she let herself in using the spare card key he lent her before. She walked in and all the lights were out. Only beautifully lit candles lit for her. Emilie smiled and called for Bobby. He answered and told her to come into the bedroom. Emilie followed the sound of his sweet sexy OMG-fuck-me-now-Bobby accent and found Bobby in his bedroom. Completely. Naked. Beautiful sexy heart stopping, sexy bare skin on the bed with his strong mouth-watering thighs wide open with her favorite Orange Chocolate Vanilla Strawberry Yellow Bobby Cheesecake cake blocking her view of his gorgeous, huge, jaw dropping, body shocking, Imma-get-pregnant-from-this cock.

Emilie gasped and covered her mouth. She was as red as the plate the Orange Chocolate Vanilla Strawberry Yellow Bobby Cheesecake cake and her adorable little heart was racing and ricochet in in her rib cage. All she could respond was, "Oh my.. BOBBY!" Bobby seductively smiled and Oh gawd that eye sex and said, "This is what you wanted right?" Emilie nervously giggled and nodded her head. Bobby asked, "what good is an Orange Chocolate Vanilla Strawberry Yellow Bobby Cheesecake cake without the Bobby?" he winked and (everyone fucking reading this and) Emilie came from his fucking sexiness!

"Close the door so we can get started on this cake, darling," said Bobby, flexing his fucking sexy ass fucking Greek-God-like body. Emilie, her fucking ovaries exploding, almost slammed the door behind her. She took off her jacket and dropped it on the floor next to the door. She said, "You know how to give a good birthday present." Emilie crawled on the bed and sat in between his fucking I-wanna-fucking-sit-on-those-strong legs.

"And it gets better." Bobby grabbed Emilie's arm and pulled her in for a passionate wet, only seen behind scenes when they practice their Rumbelle kissing kiss. Bobby's juicy lips took control over Emilie's lips. Emilie, taken by surprise and fucking pleasure Oh-fuck-yeah-pleasure, moaned sweetly into his dominant mouth. His tongue invaded her mouth and grabbed a nice lock of her hair. With his other hand he groped her breast making Emilie moan harder and breathless.

Emilie flew off her shirt and tried to match Bobby's dominant kiss. But it was useless. Bobby had Emilie right where he wanted her. Wet. Hungry. And his.

Bobby dipped a finger into the Orange Chocolate Vanilla Strawberry Yellow Bobby Cheesecake cake and scooped up a nice sample on the tip of his finger. He released her lips and quickly replaced it with his cake coated OMG-I-want-that finger into her mouth. Emilie happily licked off the frosting from his finger.

Emilie swallowed that smooth frosting down her throat and moaned feeling another orgasm coming again. She gripped on his hand and licked his delicious finger extra clean. She opened her eyes and kept blue sexual eye contact locked onto Bobby's deep brown I-wanna-fuck-it eyes.

"You really enjoy using that beautiful tongue don't you?" asked Bobby. Bobby could orgasm from simply looking at her but he didn't want to give her her real dessert just yet.

Emilie giggled and answered, "Well I do love cake." she finished drenching his finger and leaned back. Bobby breathed heavily imagining her making his cock this wet and in bliss.

"Then have some more," insisted Bobby. Bobby once again scooped up some of the cake but this time he put it in his wet, Emilie-tasted tongue. He stuck out his beautiful irresistible tongue and fucking eyebrow seductive gesture for Emilie to take it from him.

Emilie pushed him down on the bed straddled the perfect Scottish fucking bastard and ate the cake from his mouth slowly and sloppily. She slapped her tongue inside his mouth at every angle, trying to get every last sliver of cake from his mouth.

When Emilie was almost done she used the convenient spoon to scoop up more. "Stick out your tongue for me please, baby," said Emilie. "As you wish, birthday girl," said Bobby. He obeyed and Emilie coated his tongue with the cake again and bit her lip watching the cake slid off his hot tongue and onto this lips and chin. Bobby loved it when she bit her lip. He couldn't take it anymore! He grabbed her shoulders and rammed his tongue back into Emilie.

Emilie and Bobby ate a whole slice from their mouths. It was amazing but it was time to move onto a different plate. Bobby pushed her back up and moved the cake aside to set Emilie down on her back. He whined, "Why do you bother wearing a bra when you come here?" as he removed it, she answered with an evil smile, "To make you wait longer."

Bobby raised a fucking sexy eyebrow and tossed the bra somewhere who gives a fuck. He straddled her this time and Emilie could see a nice sexy view of his OMG-fuck-me-with-that-you-son-of-a-bitch, deadly, harmful, pleasurable I-need-a-fucking-better-vocabulary penis. It was large hovering over her belly. She licked her lips. "Do I get to eat off of that now?" Emilie was growing impatient. She needed his cock inside her some place now!

"OH you would like that wouldn't you Emilie?" Bobby got a nice slice of the Orange Chocolate Vanilla Strawberry Yellow Bobby Cheesecake cake. "But no. We have to eat this together. And I would like to eat off of these two perfect breasts you have here." Emilie pouted. He knew how impatient she was. He was going to get it after this sexy birthday present.

Emilie stopped glaring at him when the cold fluffy slice was placed so gently and equally on her breast. She arched her back and this was the perfect time for Bobby to try a bite. He dove for his taste and pressed his flat tongue on her breast and slowly licked it off around her nipple thoroughly. He reached under her and pulled on her hair. Emilie kept put in that position and can feel Bobby's hot, wet tongue glide through her sensitive chest. Emilie moaned and grabbed Bobby's hair back. Her face was burning up along with her chest. Bobby was the master of tongue fucking!

Bobby bit her cupped her nipple with his mouth and sucked off the cake instead. Emilie came from the sudden attack on her nipple and moaned and gasped as she grabbed his hair and tugged on the bed. "fuuuck" she moaned feeling her underwear getting ruined.

Bobby smiled and played with her nipple with his magic fingers. He stared into her dazed blue eyes and asked, "Isn't that the second time you came?" Emilie didn't answer, she was too embarrassed to look at him. Emilie stuttered, "w-what did I sa-ay about you pleasuring mmme as you looked at me in the eyes!?" Bobby leaned forward and his face directly above hers. He grabbed her jaw, but not too hard because she's precious, and deepened that sexy Scottish I-probably-am-already-pregnant-from-this voice and said, "That it embarrasses you. But do you remember what I said about that?" He didn't wait for a reply. He pressed his forehead on hers and said, "Your face drives me crazy." He twisted her nipple in the right way and she moaned loudly. He immediately silenced her scream with his heart-shocking kiss and had her taste the cake inside his mouth. But Emilie didn't want that Orange Chocolate Vanilla Strawberry Yellow Bobby Cheesecake cake anymore at this point! She wanted him! Just him! Coming for the 3rd time made her want to go all animal on him!

Bobby can see the sexual frustration in her eyes so he made that evil Rumple laugh she loved so much and said, "As a reward for your sportsmanship and patience, I'll let you have what you been waiting for." Emilie's eyes flashed wide open and she smiled. "But not right now." Her smile vanished and she was back to her sex face when Bobby crawled to her side and jammed his two sexy long Oh-fuck-me-I'm hot fingers inside her soaked wet pussy. Somehow her skirt and underwear vanished off her during that process.

Emilie de Sexy Perfection Ravin was gonna need to repay him on his birthday for this. She moaned and sang when he invaded her and licked the rest of the Orange Chocolate Vanilla Strawberry Yellow Bobby Cheesecake cake off her other breast. Bobby loved the sound she made when it was all for him.

Bobby multitasked his sucking skills and his fingers skills perfectly making Emilie come the fourth time. She was hot, sweating and extremely grateful to have met this perfect man who she has admired since she was born. Bobby played her like a piano. He hit the right spots with perfect aim and pressure. Oh god I wanna fuck him. I need more of him!

Bobby sat up and rubbed her breast softly and admired his work. Emilie was breathing helplessly below him. Emilie forgot all about him teasing her and making her bright red in the wrong way. Bobby got some more cake on his fingers, the ones that were inside Emilie, and slowly slipped both inside her mouth. "How does the mixture of Orange Chocolate Vanilla Strawberry Yellow Bobby Cheesecake cake and you taste like, beautiful?" Emilie naturally licked both of his fingers clean again tasting herself. When he pulled out, Emilie said, "Sweet. A bit more delicious." She perfectly fucking smiled. "OH, really? Let me try."

He laid back down on the bed and pulled her over him into a 69 position. Emilie loved this position. She could have her favorite cock while he pleasures her with his sexy mouth.

Bobby used the spoon and coated the lips of her pussy with most of the cake gave the spoon to Emilie to coat his penis with the cake. Emilie lightly licked the tip and caught a nice drop of his tasty better-than-the-cake precum. Bobby spanked her and Emilie yelped. Some of the frosting fell into Bobby's mouth. "Don't lick me until you coated all of it," said the fucking Scottish bastard!

Emilie whimpered and nodded. She quickly finished and told Bobby she was done. Bobby smirked and said, "Good. Whoever finishes first, gets to be on top." Emilie laughed and said, "But I'm already on top." she placed with his balls and he moaned, "Ah.. Not for long." He grabbed her hips and pulled her down on top of his face and licked the fuck out of her pussy.

Emilie screamed and sat straight up. She realized she was going to lose so she returned back to his penis. He was much more sensitive and less disciplined than she was. She started from the base and with her flat tongue slowly licked off the cake and once she reached to the tip, she flicked her tongue on the head. She swallowed the cake happily while listening to Bobby moan below her. He stopped eating and enjoyed the hot wet tongue he has been waiting for since the beginning.

Emilie continued with the same motion and was half way done when Bobby regained sense and spanked her hard on her ass again, making the Australian angel jump. He returned the favor and aimed his hot tongue on her clitoris. Emilie slapped her hand on his thighs and pressed her face against his thigh. She breathed his name over and over. She knew she was going to lose with this man taking control over her most sensitive spot. Bobby couldn't help but love the sound of his voice escape her Australian Oh-I-am-lesbian-for-you-Emilie-de-Ravin accent. He couldn't hold it back any longer and pushed Emilie's ass off him. He took her head and, she opened her mouth for this instinctively, shoved his cock inside her mouth and mouth fucked her. He grabbed her messed up hair and kept on fucking his pretty mouth. He moaned deeply and let out a fantastic load into side her mouth. Emilie got a taste of semen and cake swirling inside her mouth.

Emilie swallowed happily. She finally got her truest favorite dessert. Bobby raised up her mouth and kissed her softly. This kiss was much more sweeter and kinder. He kissed her forehead. "Sorry, I forgot how great you were at that." He smiled his fucking sweetest smile at her and she smiled back with the same adorableness. They rubbed foreheads together and she said, "Well I wanted it in my mouth anyway." She laughed and pecked his lips with hers and hugged him. He hugged her back feeling her warmth surround him. Emilie kissed his neck and asked, "Does this mean I get to be on top?" Just like that, Bobby was up again and hungry as before. "Absolutely not."

Bobby pushed her back down on her back and raised her ass up off the bed and he finished off the last fluffs of cake on her. Emilie gasped and thought how unfair he is. But she loved it when he was unfair. He loved being his little bitch. Bobby put on a condom (that he magically fucking summoned from the sky who cares this is a smut) and pulled Emilie's legs back to her head. Thank goodness she was super flexible still. He got up on his feet on the bed squatted down to perfect fucking penis to vagina level and rammed it inside!

Emilie and Bobby moaned at the same time feeling the most intense best feeling that they felt all day! Bobby pushed back on her legs to give him balance. Emilie kept her legs still to help him stay where she wants him to be. Bobby thrusted his penis in and out of her pussy. Emilie grabbed the sheets and bit her lip. She forgot how big he was inside her. Bobby saw her lip and went Beast mode again. He slammed his hands on the bed and fucked her harder, giving her the deep eye sex she freaking can't stand when he fucks her. He dove under her head and bit her neck, clawing the bed, growling into her side. Emilie grabbed his hair huffed and puffed and couldn't figure out where she was getting the most pleasure from! She loved her Co worker. He truly was her Beast.

"Bobby, you drive me crazy when you do that!" screamed Emilie! "This is probably gonna drive you off the edge then." Bobby let her ass fall to the bed but fucked faster as he licked her ear, another one of her favorite spots she likes to get licked at, with his sharp, sweet tongue. He huffed and puffed into her ear. Emilie went into a blissful daze. She forgot all about her worries and stress over work. She forgot all about how rumbelle was broken up after the mid-season finale because all that mattered was that Remilie alive and fucking kicking!

Emilie was so into her daze she didn't realize Bobby flipped her into another position. She was on her side with her top leg rested nicely on his chest and shoulder. He hugged her leg and rammed himself in making her climax again. Emilie came so much even the writer forgot how many this was by now. Emilie and Bobby moaned together watching each other enjoy the ride. Waves of pleasure stormed through them and nothing could be better with each other being one. Except for that stupid condom. Emilie loved it raw and so did Bobby of course. Emilie couldn't take it anymore. She was greedy she wanted more. "Bobby for the love of God, take off that damn condom now!" ordered Emilie. This was the only ordered he liked from her.

Bobby pulled out and ripped it off and chucked it at the garbage bin in the corner. Bobby picked up Emilie and took each other off the bed and onto the wall. He pressed her hot back into the freezing wall and she gasped and giggled. He held her legs and smiled at the beautiful birthday girl. He kissed her gently and she kissed him back. Their sweet kisses always sent butterflies to each other's hearts. Emilie smiled like how she did when she played Belle. Then she had a hot idea. "Why not we act as Belle and Rumple to make it hotter?" Bobby slowly smiled like he fucking did when he was being fucking sexy as Hell but then it turned to his famous Rumple grin and he used his Rumple voice and said, "Deal."

Robert fuck-me-so-hard-right-now Carlyle shoved it back inside Emilie de Sexy Perfection Ravin's pussy. _This. Is. SO! MUCH! BETTER_! Emilie thought. She made the most beautiful sound Bobby has ever heard in his life. Everything was hotter and Emilie can feel every detail on his penis inside her. She grabbed his shoulders and hugged him. She got off the wall and breathed into his ear, "Fuck me, Rumple."

Bobby immediately shoved Emilie back up against the wall and fucked her senseless! She kept her arms wrapped around his neck as she let him forget her own name. Bobby reminded her and whispered, "Belle." She moaned his name back, "Rumple." They repeated each other's character's names over and over without annoyance or boredom. Every time they heard their characters' names, they were much closer to an orgasm. Bobby's thrusts were growing more intense and Emilie was slowly losing self control. She wanted to come with him this time. She wanted his happiness inside her. "Come. Let's come together Rumple." pleaded Emilie. She touched his cheek and kissed him like they did on the set. The perfect legend-Wait for it-Dary kiss they perfected for the audience with tons and tons of practice.

He released the kiss and said "As you wish, sweetheart." Bobby knew Emilie liked to be taken from behind, so took her off the wall and spun her to bed. He bent her over the bed and pressed her head on the mattress. He pulled both of her arms back and perfectly aimed his wet hard perfect cock back inside Emilie and roughly fucked her hard. Emilie took Bobby's big dick like a bitch. She bit the sheets and Bobby let go of her arms and watched her arms collapse on the bed, too tired raise up on them. Bobby grabbed for her hips and fucked Emilie de Ravin like the slut she is!

Bobby huffed, "Belle, I'm ready." "I'm ready too, Rumple. Come deep inside me!" Bobby thrusted hard into his climax and Emilie enjoyed his orgasm more because they were both satisfied at the same time.

Bobby stayed inside for a while then pulled out slowly letting the cum fall to the floor. Bobby smiled and kissed Emilie's lower back and made a kiss trail up to her shoulders. Emilie sighed at the hot kisses he left on her back. She turned her head and Bobby kissed her lips. They held that kiss and Emilie was the first to break it with a sweet voice, "I love you." Bobby replied back with the same beautiful emotion as hard, "And I love you too." They kissed again but with a warmer and more pleasant feeling in their chest. Then finally Bobby said, "And cut." Bobby and Emilie smiled at each other and laughed. Emilie laughed in her arm and turned over on her back. She looked up at her best friend and congratulated him on his performance. He did the same and cuddled with her on the bed like they normally did.

Emilie listened to his heart beat and sighed happily in his arms. Emilie said, "You know there's still a lot more cake left." Bobby laughed and said, "Then we should finish it then." Then Bobby and Emilie were ready again and continued the rest of her birthday with more sex and a lot more cake the end.

Epilogue: "I'm sorry honey I missed your calls. After I picked up the cake, Bex called me and told me to come over to her place. We had drinks and a lot of fun and I clearly don't remember a thing haha... Yeah I'll be back on set tomorrow but I'm gonna spend time with Bex today... So I won't see you until tomorrow... I know I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you later... Watch over Stanley for me and let me know if darksaviorofstorybrooke posted anymore stuff about me and Bobby... Haha alright goodbye. Love you." Emilie hung up the phone and smacked Bobby across the head. Bobby stopped licking Emilie's whipped cream pussy and whined.

"I told you not to do things to me when I am on the phone with Eric! He could have heard!" Bobby smiled and said, "But he didn't." Emilie pouted and complained, "Now I have to stay here and wait for this hickey you gave me to go away!"

Bobby admired his art work and said, "It looks good on you though and I can give you more if you don't behave." Emilie blushed and pushed him away. "I spoil you too much. Let's go eat breakfast now. I'm hungry." Bobby smiled, "Okay, after I'm done with my meal." He dove back down to her pussy and ate happily. Emilie moaned and whimpered, "Damn you, you evil Scottish Bastard."


End file.
